Perfect
by X2 Aeon Darkness IX
Summary: songfic DMHG It's Draco's inner conflict with Perfect by Simple Plan. new angstyish version up. r&r plz
1. perfect angstly version

Disclaimer: Why am I putting this? You all know I don't Harry Potter and co. J. K. Rowling and her brilliant mind owns them.

AD: well I decided to remake my first fanfic. This time it will be better seeing as though I'm not gunna rush the end. I thank all of you who read my previous one. If you wanna read it, it's still up except its crap well at least I think. But then again I think this ones its pretty bad too well just read it and tell me what you think. K? oh if any mistakes i made this time too tell please thanks and enjoy!

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

* * *

Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan

-------Flashback-------

(AD: I was thinking of doing a scene here where Draco's like Daddy Daddy I wanna be just like u when I grow up! Lol ok I'll shut up now.)

"A Malfoy must never show any emotions. Your voice should never give your feelings away either. Love and pity are for the weak. Remember that Draco," Lucius Malfoy stated grimly.

"Yes father," Draco replied coldly.

"Son, you will understand one day and be the heir of the dark lord."

-------End flashback------

Do you think  
I'm wasting my time doing things I  
Wanna do  
But it hurts when you  
disapprove all along

-------Flashback-------

"**DRACO MALFOY, stop riding your broom and get ready to go to the dark lord's ball. You know you're to make good enough impression so he will certainly pick you as his heir!**" roared Lucius Malfoy.

"**HA! Me that halfblood's heir! Yea right! I'd rather die then work under him! **(AD: you go boy! Ok I'll shut up now)" Draco hollered back.

"Do not insult him like that."A shriek of pain was heard from Draco as he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

-------End flashback------

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
enough for you

-------Flashback-------

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy devote your life to serving me?" Voltmort hissed.

"Yes master," Draco stated unemotionally while kneeling.

"Extent your left arm to receive your mark."

Draco extended his arm and heard Voldemort mutter some spell. He looked at his arm and saw an ugly black scar.  
His father walked up to him. (AD: as in Lucius walked up to Draco)

"Very good Draco will do well as the heir of Malfoy fortune," he said sarcastically

"Thank you," retort Draco well knowing he was being sarcastic.

(AD: is there a word for that phase?)

-------End flashback------

I can't pretend that  
I'm all right  
And you can't change me

-------Flashback-------

"**You are going to kill that Mudblood tonight** **or I will!" shouted Lucius Malfoy.**

"**You won't lay a finger on her, "Draco said dangerously**

"**OH is that so (AD:I made a rhyme YAY!) and what if I do happen to kill her"**

"I will by God make you wish you were never born!"

"Why all this for a MUDBLOOD!?"

"Because I love her"

"You love a mudblood?" Lucius scoffed," How disgraceful. I thought better of you Draco. I guess I'll have to teach you until you fully understand."

The familiar trademark smirk appeared on Lucius as he grabbed a whip from off the wall. A look of terror spread on Draco's face as his father came near him. He tried to reach for his wand but there was no use. Lucius thundered down the whip upon his back. He did this continually until he was satisfied by the lack of screaming Draco made. He dropped the whip and said, "I hope you have learned your lesson because next time I won't disregard your actions so easily."

"Love a mudblood? How ridiculous can he get?" Lucius muttered as he walked away from a very bloody Draco.

Draco lied there for what seemed to be forever until he was carried to his room by the house-elves where they bandaged all his wounds up. He laid on his bed until a cold yet inviting blackness consumed him.

-------End flashback------

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

-------Flashback-------

Draco woke the next morning feel the same as ever but he felt lonely as ever. He dismissed the thought, as he got ready for breakfast. On his way to breakfast he passing his father he notice a smirk on his face confirming something bad had happened. After his father apparated to work he grabbed the Daily Prophet. His mother was in the other room absently staring into space. Draco felt sorry for what his mother had gone through.

'She deserves much better as does Hermione.' With a sigh he returned to reading the daily prophet. But when reading the head story froze in shock. The headline read:

**HERMIONE GRANGER MURDERED! **(AD: I'm so…creative)

Draco couldn't believe it. 'No, no…she…she could have just…died…'

Those words shattered Draco in the heart. He sat there in shock and then sunk his head in his hands, shaking his head in denial.

'Who would do such a thing?' he asked himself.

Suddenly he snapped his head up in realization. His father. Why didn't he see this before? He could have protected her he could have saved her. Draco sank to the floor mourning for his love.

Draco sat on his bed deep in thought. 'Things are getting worse with the dark lord' wincing as he recalled the memory of his last Death Eater meeting.

'What did I ever do to deserve such pain? Sure, I've pranked a few people, broken a few hearts, teased Potter, Weasley, and Granger mer-Granger, my angel, (AD: hey that almost rhymed!) my sweet sweet Hermione' 'She didn't deserve to die.' 'I should have taken her place.' 'Maybe…..hmm just maybe'

Draco grabbed a silver dagger he carefully hid after his last one had discovered by the house-elves and was immediately reported to Lucius. Draco winced at the memory.

'After this no more pain.'

'Who would have thought? Draco Malfoy committing suicide.'

Draco brought the blade up to his wrist like he always did and slashed his flesh in one swift moment. He dazed at his wrist as the blood poured out. Then bring the dagger to his heart he recalled all his memories of his life. The good, the bad, the beautiful. 'Hermione' He whispered, "Maybe now we might have a chance, Hermione," before plunging the dagger into his heart being once again consumed by darkness, only this time forever.

-------End flashback------

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

The End

**

* * *

**


	2. perfect original version

Disclaimer: Why am I putting this? You all know I don't Harry Potter and  
co. I SHALL RULE THE WIZARDARY WORLD AND ITS PEOPLE, but for now J. K.  
Rowling can have them.  
AD: Ok...Well, this is my first fic. It's a HG/DM song  
fic(sort of) well hermione is just mentioned as his girlfriend. Just read  
it. And if so can I please have SOME REVIEWS!!!! Flames are accepted but I  
need help not angriness.  
Tsuki: Yeah, you need all the help you can get.  
Jeanie: Amen to that sis.  
Cynthia: I'm special. You're special. We're all special in a waaaaaaaay!  
  
Cynthia: Where did Tsuki and Jeanie go?   
All right Cynthia!  
Cynthia: No prob?!?!?  
AD: - -^  
  
Tsuki and Jeanie: What the hell did you do that for?  
  
AD: Well I better go sort this out and get a black eye. Read (duh)  
and Review!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
~Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan~  
-------*Flashback*-------  
"A Malfoy must never show any emotions. Your voice should never give your  
feelings away either. Love and pity are for the weak. Remember that Draco,"  
Luscius(sp?) Malfoy stated grimly.  
"Yes father," Draco replied coldly.  
"Son, you will understand one day and be the heir of the dark lord."  
-------*End flashback*------  
  
~Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along~  
-------*Flashback*-------  
"DRACO MALFOY, YOU WILL NOT DATE THAT MUDBLOOD!" roared Luscius Malfoy.  
"SHE'S NOT A MUBLOOD. SHE'S A MUGGLEBORN WITCH." Draco hollered back.  
"You've lost it. I forbid you from seeing her EVER AGAIN!"  
-------*End flashback*------  
  
~And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
enough for you~  
-------*Flashback*-------  
"Do you Draco Luscuis Malfoy devote your life to serving me?" Voltemort  
hissed.  
"Yes master," Draco stated unemotionally while kneeling.  
"Extent your left arm to receive your mark."  
Draco extended his arm and heard Voltemort mutter some spell. He looked at  
his arm and saw an ugly black scar.  
His father walked up to him. (AD: as in Luscius walked up to Draco)  
"Very good Draco will do well as the heir of Malfoy fortune," he said  
sarcastically  
"Thank you," retort Draco well knowing he was being sarcastic (AD: is  
there a word for that phase? 00?)  
-------*End flashback*------  
  
I can't pretend that  
I'm all right  
And you can't change me  
-------*Flashback*-------  
"You are going to kill that Mudblood tonight or I will!" shouted Luscius  
Malfoy.  
"You won't lay a finger on her,"Draco said dangerously  
"OH is that so (AD:I made a rhyme YAY) and what if I do happen to kill her"  
"I will hunt you down and make sure you rot in hell"(AD: I have always  
wanted to say that to some one '_')  
"Why all this for a mudblood?"  
"Because I love her"(AD: AWWW!!!! But can you love me instead. Hey wait a  
minute I'm writing this. hmmmmm..'_' Oh just go on reading.  
Ignore me......for now)  
"You love a mudblood?," Luscius scoffed," How disgraceful. I thought  
better of you Draco. You are no longer my son. I am disowning you. Now get  
out of my house! (AD: evil git. hey Draco you can live w/ me. Draco: maybe  
I'll just visit. AD: suit yourself)  
Draco runs away from the house.  
'Where to go?' his face lit up 'Hermione's'  
and with a 'pop' he was gone.  
-------*End flashback*------  
  
~'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect~  
-------*Flashback*-------(AD: not really oh well)  
  
Draco Malfoy lived with Hermione until school ended. He became friends with  
all the Gryffindors and was mocked by the most of the Slytherins. He became  
a spy for the Order of Phoenix and help defeat Voltemort at the end of  
their seventh year. Draco married Hermione although Harry and Ron were a  
bit disturbed. They moved into a new house and got jobs at the Ministry of  
Magic.  
-------*End flashback*------  
  
~'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect~ 


End file.
